A Rogue's Tear
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Not wanting to allow the only light in her darkness to be a tool for war by the Sith Lord, she sent her only daughter to a planet outside of her galaxy in order to be safe. However, the Sith Lord found out a long time ago and is coming after her child because he failed to turn Anakin to the Dark Side. Now the Jedi must join forces with the former Sith apprentice to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the ship's navigation then at the planet that was just outside her galaxy, she sighed knowing that it was time.

A coo sounded in the seat beside her, she turned to look at the newborn baby, _her baby,_ the child born of two completely different worlds; this Blue Planet  & an entire galaxy filled with wonder.

She took a shuddering breath as her brown eyes looked up at her innocently. She hastily turned back to the planet, afraid that she would change her mind before it was too late, this is the only way for this little one to be safe from the war that is to come.

She turned her ship to the dark part of the planet, & used the ship's cloaking device to render it invisible to the planet's inhabitants.

She landed the ship in the clearing, keeping the ship cloaked, she turned to her baby who fell asleep on the way down & was slumbering peacefully. She allowed a small yet sad smile graced her features as she used her telekinesis to bring the basket, that was big enough for her child & cushioned on the inside to make it comfortable, over to her.

Getting up, she set the basket down on the seat that she once occupied and unstrapped her baby and carefully picked her up so that she won't wake up and gently placed her in the basket & bundled her up to keep warm.

She sighed as she felt sadness grip her heart for what she was about to do, but it has become unavoidable now that darkness is threatening her galaxy, and this world is the only place that hasn't been touched since before the unexpected creation of this beautiful creature that she was giving to this world that needs her more.

She couldn't find the little one's Father anywhere on this planet, but she _knows_ that they will be reunited someday, even without her help.

She felt a tear go down her face as she thought of her baby's Father, how much he reminds him of herself, how they are both different and in search for a way out of their darkness, but staring at this beautiful baby, she knew that her little girl will play a part in bringing balance to these worlds.

Taking a shuddering breath, she picked up the basket and made her way to the landing door and pressed the button & the door lowered to the ground. She walked down the platform & made her way to the house that held a couple who were deemed infertile, never to have children, and sat the basket on the doorstep.

The child still slept soundly without a care in the world, feeling like she was ripping her heart to pieces, she sobbed silently because this child was her only light within the darkness she was raised in.

' _Hatred has kept me in the dark, however, the love I have for you and your Father is what brought me back to the light. As long as you exist, I'll use that light to fight the darkness that I must work with.'_ She transmitted her thoughts to the child before she swooped down for one final kiss upon her forehead, her necklace dangling off her neck, the necklace the baby's Father gave to her before she was forced to leave him.

Knowing that she will not be apart of her daughter's life anymore, she unlatched the crystal necklace from the back of her neck and took it off her person and set it gently beside her slumbering daughter.

Petting the tuft of hair growing from her baby's head, she whispered, "I love you." she swiftly rose to her feet and seemed to glide as she walked back to her ship and boarded it as her child began crying out for her, waking the residents inside. It took everything in her very being not to rush out of the ship and snatch her baby girl back as the couple from within the house opened the front door and saw the little miracle that was left on their doorstep. They picked her up from the basket and soothed her baby, something she herself wishes to do, but couldn't because she has to give her baby a better life than with someone like her, someone who has taken more lives without remorse.

The man of the house looked around the area to see who dropped off this beautiful girl on their doorstep as his wife cooed at the babe, but couldn't see anything, not the ship that is in front of their house. He looked in the basket to see if anyone left a note, but only saw a crystal necklace inside. Picking it up, he examined it closely and saw the babe try and reach out for it, as though it will magically make her Mother come back.

Wanting to get this child inside where it was warm, the woman carried her inside & gently sang to her. The man looked around one last time to find the person that gave this child to them, but found no one & followed his wife inside.

She sensed the happiness the couple were feeling & cried knowing that they will give her baby the love that she needs in order to survive.

Starting the ship up, she glanced at the house one last time and can only imagine the happiness they feel in having a child in their lives. Sniffling and hiccuping, she fired up the ship & flew away from this planet.

' _Daughter, you're safe now and safe may you stay_

 _For I have a prayer just for you_

 _Grow my own daughter, and find your way_

 _Love and be loved, my girl_

Punching in the coordinates, she looked back at the Blue Planet that will be her daughter's safe haven before jumping to hyperspace, leaving behind the light that she cherishes.

* * *

 _ **This one popped into my head one night. Tell me what you think, I gives me encouragement to keep going.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Milana watched in the shadows in Palpatine's office as he fought the Jedi, finally the she has waited for had arrived, the chosen one will finally kill the Dark Lord as she will finally be free to see her child after 16 long awaited years.

She watched in sick pleasure as the old bastard pitifully writhed on the floor begging the Jedi not to kill him as his lightning was fired back at him, showing his true ugly form.

But her pleasure ended when she saw Anakin try to persuade Mace to allow him to live, ' _No, you can't let him live...you are so close Skywalker...you can finally end this.'_ She thought to herself looking at Anakin desperately, willing him not to make the same mistake she made growing up.

Milana knew that this boy would be the chosen one the moment he stepped off the desert planet of Tatooine, and of his love and marriage to Senator Amidala & the children that she carries within her. The dreams that haunted him was a puzzle for her to solve because she needed to find the pieces that would stop Padme from dying, & save this boy from himself.

Now she knew why as her eyes became a void of black as glimpses of the future came into focus:

 _ **Mace getting his hand cut off by Anakin before he could strike down the Dark Lord**_

 _ **The Clone Troopers shooting down Jedi Masters**_

 _ **Anakin using the force to choke his love**_

 _ **Obi wan & Anakin fighting on Mustafar & Anakin burning to near death**_

 _ **Padme in labor, giving birth to twins, Luke & Leia, before dying**_

 _ **Anakin turning into Darth Vador**_

She now knew how she can save them.

Anakin stared at Mace, "...I need him"

"No, you don't."

Anakin & Mace turned around to see the Sith's Apprentice before Mace turned back to Palpatine, "Milana Doran." he ignited his lightsaber as she approached slowly, glaring at the Sith Lord who looked at her with betrayal in his withered face.

 **(Milana Doran on Profile Page)**

Milana stood in front of him, his saber pointed at her heart, she didn't seem phased as she looked at Anakin who stared back at her with distrust in his eyes, "Anakin, you think that he will help you save the one you love the most, but you're wrong, _he_ will cause her death if you let him get into your head." She paused to let it sink into Anakin whose eyes widened when she told him about the woman he loves, "I know that the future scares you, things are never certain" then she smiled tearfully when she thought of the other path where Anakin's future would be fill with life, love & pure joy, "but your wife, your angel, she will live & die beside you as you watch your children grow together." She stepped forward as Anakin lowered his saber, a look of hope in his eyes as he listened to her, "Children?" He asked, Milana grinned hopefully, "Yes, she carries twins within her body that has stayed strong with the love that you two share. Don't you see, you already saved her by staying in each other's light." She let her heart soar to this boy who had the fate of the galaxy on top of his shoulder, "So please, don't trade places to where I went through, don't throw that away for an empty promise that this monster will never keep." she begged him, praying that he will not repeat her history.

Anakin felt elation at what this...enemy/friend...was telling him, he tried to see if she was deceiving him by using the force, but what he saw was true, he was seeing two paths that would determine his future; one where he causes Padme's death and becomes Darth Vador, the other where he, Padme & a pair of twins being in field, smiling in happiness & light. He felt a tear run down his face, all this time, he just had to ignore his dreams & just focus on present.

He turned to glare Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, who stared at them with anger, but most of all, betrayal toward Milana who stared at him with an even expression, knowing that it was over for him as Mace Windu stood over him with his purple saber pointed at his heart.

The evil withered old man then started to chuckle, then laugh until he cackled hysterically. This made the Jedi & traitor tense up & glare at him, "What's so funny?" Mace Windu asked, glaring down at the Dark Lord.

Sidious grinned evilly at each of them, especially at Milana, who began to dread what would happen next, "You fools." was all he said before shooting his lightning into Windu's stomach, sending him flying into the window, cracking it.

He turned his sights to the Chosen One & shot his lightning at him, only to have him deflect it, however, it became too much for him as he was sent into the wall opposite of Windu.

Milana felt adrenaline shoot through her veins as she pulled out her lightsaber & leapt at her Master and enemy of 16 years.

Sidious summoned another saber that he kept on his person and blocked his traitorous apprentice & glared down at her, "I should've known you would throw away everything to serve the light. The light that sparked within you when you brought your own daughter own of your darkness." he grinned at the shocked & fearful look in her eyes.

Milana felt as though her soul was torn apart with that sentence, "What?" she whispered, ' _How could he know? I had been so careful in concealing my daughter's existence.'_ She thought as despair for her daughter's safety clouded her mind, giving Sidious the opportunity to shoot his lightning at her front, launching her across the floor.

She convulsed as the lightning ripped through her body and soul as Sidious appeared in front at her side and laid a boot on her chest, making it difficult for her to breath as Sidious leaned closer on his knee, "You were foolish to think that I wouldn't know about your deceit when you visited the Blue Planet & created a much powerful being that would be an excellent addition to the dark." he increased the pressure on her chest, suffocating her.

The doors bursted open, a green flash leapt toward Sidious, making the Dark Lord remove his foot from Milana's chest, allowing air to return to her as she coughed and twitched from having her airway cut off & the after effects from the lightning he shot at her.

Someone helped her sit up & sooth the aches away using the force. She looked up & saw Obi-wan right next to her, helping her as she turned her face to see Yoda fight Darth Sidious & knock the red lightsaber out of his hand and proceeded to corner him against the window, "Defeated you have been, surrender you must." Grand Master Yoda stated as he & his Jedi brethren beside him with their sabers drawn.

The Dark Lord looked around him to see that there was no way out of his predicament, until he sensed Barris approaching on a speeder. He stared at the the Jedi sinisterly, then at Milana, as though to torture her more, he smiled evilly at her, "You may have saved the Chosen One, you may have stopped me from gaining the most promising apprentice that would help me win this war." He laughed, "But you sealed your own daughter's fate with your foolishness." he chuckled as he watched her face contort from pain to absolute fear.

"No." Milana said after she listened to her former Master say his intentions, ' _My daughter should not pay the price, she doesn't need to suffer the way I did.'_ She thought to herself as she struggled to stand up, but couldn't find the strength to do so as she sat on her hands & knees.

Sidious chuckled sinisterly as he pulled his hood over his head, making him look even more evil as Barris appeared outside the window & used the force to shatter it, sending glass shards at the Jedi who stopped them in midair as Darth Sidious leapt into the speeder & flew away.

"NO!" Milana shot to her feet and ran toward the open window to stop him from going after her daughter, but he was already gone by the time she got to the window.

Feeling despair latch onto her very being, she fell to her knees and covered her eyes in anguish, ' _All these years, all that I sacrificed, my soul...my entire life, were they all for nothing?'_

A hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up to see Anakin's bruised face beside her, "We'll stop him. He's not going to take the thing that kept you in the light." he said as he helped her up & turned to face the Jedi who gathered together to fight Darth Sidious.

Yoda turned off his green saber & fastened it to his belt before he compelled his walking stick to his claw and stared at Milana and Anakin before turning to his Jedi, "Find the Dark Lord we must," he turned his gaze to Milana, "help you we will, protect your child we must, before he gets to her first." he hobbled over to her, "Accept our help, you will?"

Milana thought no one would ever give her a chance, not even the Jedi whom she never wanted to fight anymore. But looking at each of the Jedi, she saw in their eyes that they want to put a stop to the monster that ruined her life.

With a renewed will, she held determination in her eyes as she looked at Yoda in the eyes and nodded her consent, "Yes. I accept."


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue's eyes shot open with a gasp as she woke up from her dream. Breathing heavily, she looked around to see that she was still in her room at Xavier's Academy. She sighed in relief, placing a hand to her forehead as she tried to remember her dream, but drew a blank.

She looked at the time and saw that it was 6 am on Saturday, she's allowed to sleep in, but at this point, she is unable to to get any rest.

She put on her robe and white gloves and quietly made her way out of her bedroom that she shared with Kitty so that she wouldn't disturb her roommate as she stepped out into the hallway.

Rogue walked along the halls of the institute as she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of water to hopefully put her to sleep. When she got there, she saw that there was no one but her, which made her glad, because she didn't want to explain herself being up in the middle of the night.

She got a glass of water & sat down on the counter to drink it slowly as she thought of what she dreamed last night; all she could recall was a dark hooded figure carrying something to the door, she couldn't see what this person had with him because his back was to her. Another thing she could remember was this hooded person disappearing into some door before waking up.

Rogue placed her forehead on her hand and leaned against it in frustration, she has had this dream for the past few years when she found out she was adopted by her parents before her powers manifested itself and left before they could her aside.

Her heart clenched as she thought of her adoption, her birth Mother probably found out her Father was a mutant while pregnant & didn't want to deal with a mutant baby.

She gripped her glass as bitterness filled her halfway when she thought of the woman who left her, disposed of her like she was nothing.

"Rogue?"

Rogue gasped and flinched, startled by the voice of her mentor who stood in the doorway looking at her with concern in his eyes as he walked over to her at the counter, "You alright?"

Rogue calmed down, "I'm okay Logan, just couldn't sleep is all." she explained as soon as her breathing was in order & her grip on the glass loosened.

Logan sat across from her on the counter, "Dreams of other people's memories?" he asked, knowing what the effect of having another person in her head permanently does to her.

Rogue sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, it's all bits and pieces for me to pick up & make sense of." she answered, not really knowing how long before she goes mad from it.

Logan held her gloved hand to offer comfort & support, relating to what she's going through since he can't remember his past, "It's going to be alright Darling," he used his term of Fatherly endearment on her, "if it bothers you, we'll go to the Professor to see if he could help you sort it out."

Rogue smiled at her surrogate Father, neither will admit it, but they confided in each other the most out of anyone in the institute. He relates better to her and is able to help her through difficult situations, big and small.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Logan smiled before getting up, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Rogue smiled and followed him out of the kitchen, quickly putting the glass in the sink, & into the hallway that leads to her bedroom.

When they got to their destination, she bade Logan goodnight before entering her room. Once she closed the door, she went to her bed & got under the covers & went to sleep.

Logan stood outside her door and sighed before walking to his room. Rogue reminded him of the woman he loved years ago, brown hair and eyes, and a heartbreaking smile. He is very protective of her, not only because she looks like a younger version of his beloved, but because he sees her as a daughter he never thought he could have.

He enter his room and plopped down on his bed and sighed as he thought of his beautiful woman from seventeen years ago, who left without a word, just a broken heart.

He closed his eyes, wanting to drown himself in dreams of memories about the woman he loved dearly.

* * *

 _ **Wanted to emphasize on the Father/Daughter relationship between the two.**_

 _ **Take a wild guess on who Logan meant.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it too late for me to rethink this?" Milana asked as she saw clone troopers board the cruiser ship in marching formation.

Obi-wan stood beside her eyeing the troops, "No, why?" he asked turning to her in confusion.

"The planet that we're going to isn't as advanced as Coruscant and it's inhabitants are humans, _only_ humans." Milana stressed, "You go down there in this bad boy, we'll just be sending everyone into planet-wide panic. _I_ won't be able to find my daughter through all that, the Blue Planet has enough problems already." She argued, already regretting her decision in joining forces with this bunch.

Obi-wan sighed, "Then why don't you explain to the council once we're boarded about the planet, it'll save us time...we need you to type in the coordinates." he said before dragging her into the ship.

They made their way through corridors & hallways until they reached the command center where the Jedi Council waited for them, along with Senator Amidala as they sat along the big table.

Milana bowed to Padme in respect then looked at Anakin who stood beside his wife, holding her hand, "You finally told them the truth." Milana stated.

Anakin shrugged, "They haven't decided my fate yet." he said, no longer caring that his secret marriage has been revealed.

Milana turned her stern gaze onto Yoda, "Decide his fate _after_ we destroy Darth Sidious." she said like a disapproving teacher.

Yoda nodded, "Need as much Jedi to defeat the Dark Lord, we do." he said, knowing that they cannot dwell on one Jedi's mishap.

"Good." Milana said stoically as she felt the Council's eyes on her.

"Perhaps you can explain to us about this planet you visited years ago." Obi-wan suggested, wanting to know about this _unadvanced_ world.

Milana sighed before consenting, "Very well." she said as she took her seat between Obi-wan and Anakin before she began her story, "I don't know what drew me to the Blue Planet, ambition, fate, or the Force, but what I _do_ know, is discovering that planet at the edge of this galaxy changed my life, for good & bad." SHe said, earning intrigued and curious looks from the Jedi, "I never recognized this planet in any of our data banks, so I decided to check out this planet for myself to find out if there was anything that could be of use to the Dark." This earned disapproving looks, "What I found down there, was unlike anything I could've imagined; the world down there didn't have our kind of technology, our advancement or our kinds of animals, and they spoke languages I couldn't understand. But their world is at odds and battling each other for one reason and one reason alone; mutation." She paused, "That world is inhabited by humans and their evolved kin, whom they fear what they are unable to understand, are mutants." She explained.

Anakin asked, "Mutant?"

Milana nodded, "Yes, imagine my surprise when I found out such a concept." She then began to explain further on what a mutant is, "Mutants are the next stage of evolution for the Humans on the Blue Planet, otherwise called Earth. All mutants have a genetic mutation called an X-Gene that causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans, homo sapiens, are unable to. The majority of mutants develop these abilities, which vary from person to person, usually upon puberty, though there are some mutants who display powers and/or physical mutations from birth, or in their twenties." She took out a disc and inserted it into the holocom that showed images of various types of mutants demonstrating their abilities, "Mutant powers vary seemingly without limit. Examples of powers shared by many individuals include: telepathy, telekinesis, flight, energy projection, accelerated healing and enhanced physical strength, agility, or senses; all to variable limits. Mutation can also entail a minor to radical alteration in physical appearance from the normal human- wings, gills, a tail, fur, altered skin color, etc." She pointed out the powers that are being shown on the comm. "Mutant powers can grow and increase as the mutant grows and develops. Some powers remain latent until activated by severe stress, or remain unnoticed throughout the person's lifetime, while others are apparent immediately from birth. Some individuals have a secondary mutation which activates in adulthood. For some mutants, several years of self-discipline are needed before they can control their powers, while others never gain full control of their powers." The next image showed a mutant losing control of his ability to control water & was drowned in it.

"How is this even possible, how come we are only seeing this now?" Padme said as she watch the image in awe and horror.

"I asked myself that same question long before my daughter was born your highness." She pressed a button on holocom that showed metal giants "One million years ago, an alien race called the Celestials came to Earth and performed genetic experiments on proto-humanity, incorporating and altering DNA in the genetic code of the early species of the genus Homo to allow future generations to gain superpowers, making the Celestials the source of all mutants." She clicked again to show images of what looked to be Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, japanese & chinese inscriptions, and Greek and Roman pictures of mythological entities, "Over the years that follow, the Celestials became a stuff of legends of Gods and entities to certain parts of the world. But the Celestials weren't the only ones who visited Earth & abducted humans to experiment on." Images of Newspaper articles appeared showing humans claiming that they saw UFO sightings.

Anakin stopped her before she continued, "Wait a minute, hold on, are these people aware of what's outside their planet?"

Milana shrugged, "Last I checked, they were more worried about the mutants causing trouble on their turf. They only went on myths & superstition until science came along." She said with a disgusted tone as she showed the next image with a dead mutant on the table that was dissected, leaving some of the occupants in the room looking sick, "When their own advancements came along, they began experimenting on mutants in the hopes of turning them into weaponized soldiers for power and profit." the next image showed a nuclear bomb exploding, "But that led to destruction, war and suffering on all sides." the next few slides showed pictures that she collected from the Holocaust, bodies that were carried to incinerators, and men that were skin & bones.

Padme felt tears sting her eyes as she saw the pain in each of their faces on the comm, "How could anyone do such things to them?" she said, as though their pain was hers.

Milana could see what the pregnancy hormones are doing to the Senator, "Some people don't want their world to change. There are still good people who want to use their powers for good purposes." She said, hoping that this would ease Padme's sorrow as she turned to the next slide that showed her & two men at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, "This was taken 30 years ago when I encountered the man in the wheelchair, Charles Xavier, who sought my help with this guy, Logan, who claimed to be from the future & that I needed to help them save the future." This earned her, 'What the hell?' looks, as she held her hands up, "I considered it a load of bull when this crack pot," she pointed to Logan, "told me of the future."

Obi-wan asked, "Did he convince you?"

Milana nodded, "Yes."

"How?" Anakin asked, wondering how this feral looking man convinced her.

Milana sighed, this was difficult for her, "He told me that he knew where I came from, who I was apprenticed to & that _I_ sent him to the past another lifetime ago- Don't make me explain time travel, if I had mastered it by now, I would've stopped Darth Sidious from rising." She pointed a finger at Anakin who was about to ask her how time travel worked.

"Nevermind then." Anakin said, allowing her to continue.

Milana huffed out a breath, "Where was I...oh yeah so after he convinced me of his future shite, I helped them stop the sentinels from ever being created." Milana then sighed sadly, Mace caught the sadness within her, "What changed in you, what made you turn away from the dark?"

Milana looked at Mace then to the other Jedi in the room, now came the difficult part, "I fell in love." she said as her gaze went to Logan's image, "The whole save the future mission changed me, I didn't want to leave that world at all." She smiled, "When Logan disappeared in the final battle to stop the sentinels from ever being used, I made the decision to look for him...to see if he was alright." she closed her eyes as sadness took over, "When I found him 14 years later, he didn't recognize me...his consciousness went back to the future where it belonged...he wasn't the same, he was experimented on to become Weapon X." she showed an image of Logan's skeletal structure encased in metal, this caused occupants in the room to gasp & murmur amongst themselves.

"This _cannot_ be real." Padme said in disbelief.

Milana shook her head, "It's just as real as us drawing breath in this world"

"How is this possible, _no one_ could survive such a procedure." Anakin said, already feeling sympathy for this man.

"You're right, no one could." Milana began, then she gestured to the comm, "But Logan has fought in many wars and survived them all in his 120 years of life." she said, causing each of them to become astonished by this discovery before continuing, "He has lived for as long as I have." she said, revealing her secret.

"Wha, uh, wait, how old are you?" Anakin asked, dumbfounded along with the rest of the Jedi.

Milana looked at him with an angry teacher stare, "96 years old, kid." Before she continued she added, "Don't even think of calling me Grandma."

Anakin held his hands up in surrender as Padme lightly laughed at Anakin's disturbed face at discovering Milana's true age.

Milana huffed, "Moving on." She said, bring their attention back to her story, "Even though he didn't remember me, we still had a connection to each other. I was his light within the dark world where he suffered a long painful history of blood, war, loss & betrayal & he was my light within the dark where I was uncertain of my own existence." her eyes became shadowed, "I stayed in his light for so long...that I forgot how dark the world can be. I began to have dreams where the Dark Lord came to Earth and took mutant children and turned them into his soldiers..." he closed her eyes as she thought of those nightmares, "and it would be because I didn't leave." she opened her eyes and stared at everyone in the room before continuing, "I knew what would happen if I stayed, so I left him, leaving only a note that didn't explain this world, & an address that would lead him to Xavier, so that he could find peace of mind." she said in a sad voice, "What I didn't know at the time...was that I was pregnant." Grief began to pour from her, "I knew that if Darth Sidious found out about her origins, that he would use her as a weapon. So I kept the pregnancy hidden until I gave birth in my ship while flying towards Earth. I couldn't find her Father, so as a last resort, I gave her to an infertile couple in the hopes that they would give her a better life than what I could give her in the dark." She finished her story, turning off the holocom, surveying their reaction, some had a look of sympathy while others looked at her with pity and sadness.

Obi-wan broke the silence, "You haven't seen your daughter since then, have you?"

Milana closed her eyes as memories of her infant daughter came to mind, "I don't even know what she looks like." she shook her head.

"Meditate on this, you should." Yoda instructed, wanting to help ease her pain from long years guilt.

Milana nodded before she gave the coordinates to Mace, "It will take at least four days until we get there." she said as she handed the coordinates to him.

Mace nodded, "You should get some rest, it will be a long journey for us."

Milana gave one final nod before exiting the room to go to her private quarters as Anakin helped Padme out of her chair & escorted her out to their shared room.

Obi-wan walked up to Mace and Yoda, "Will this work, Masters?"

Yoda closed his eyes, "Uncertain, her future is." he opened them to look at Obi-wan, "Regret and sorrow she feels from the past, wounded she has been from the dark side, yet stayed in the light, she has." He hobbled to the front window that served to help them see their destination, "Begun, her journey has, to find her light she must." he said as the cruiser took off.

* * *

 _ **Hope this one satisfies you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Milana sat in a meditative pose on her bed in her private quarters on the ship that was headed to the Blue Planet. She needed to clear her mind and find her daughter through the Force in order to protect her. The last she remembered of her daughter was that she had brown hair and brown eyes and was given the crystal necklace as her only gift to her.

She felt her heart break as she thought of her daughter, how her adoptive parents are treating her, what her current status is relationship wise, had she been in an accident lately…

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of the door, opening her eyes, she used the Force to open it to reveal Obi-wan with a tray of food for her as he stepped inside her room.

Obi-wan looked at her & saw that she hasn't gotten any sleep these past few days since they embarked on their journey to the unknown planet called Earth. None of the Jedi had ever heard of that planet before Milana explained Earth, neither was it in their data banks, so the coordinates that Milana gave to them is what is leading them to Earth.

He set the tray on her bedside table, "You're worried for your daughter." he observed.

"What gave you that impression?" Milana said icily. Just because she saved the Chosen One's reckless hide, doesn't mean she has to be nice to everyone.

Obi-wan wasn't deterred by her attitude, "Almost every Jedi has felt your fear & worry that you practically amplified it." he said as he pulled out a chair in the corner and sat down upon it.

Milana sighed sadly, regret & guilt rolling off of her, "I don't even know where she is Obi-wan, I haven't seen her in 16 years, I don't even know what she looks like, if she's happy or sad," she began to panic, "or worse, Darth Sidious probably has her by now & is already using her." she said grasping the fabric of her pants.

Obi-wan decided to try and calm her fears, "You can't think like that."

Milana looked at him with hysteria, "What am I supposed to think then?" She hopped off the bed and started to pace, "I was foolish to think that he wouldn't know, that I could protect her from that darkness; from him." she stopped in front of the window that viewed the stars in the galaxy, "Now she's in danger...and it's all because of me." she said sadly as she thought of her daughter.

Obi-wan walked up to stand beside her, "You did what any Mother wanted to do for their child; to give them a good life." he counseled her in order to give her strength.

Milana only sighed, "You don't know what that planet truly is like, do you?" she said in a low voice that he almost didn't catch what she said.

"You're right, I don't know, but maybe things have changed in that world." He stated, I mean nothing stays the same for 16 years...right?

Milana stayed quiet after he said that, "You're right, things _might've_ changed...but it might not have been for the better." she sighed as she made to sit down on the edge of her bed as Obi-wan turned to lean against the window, staring at her.

"How was Earth the last time you visited?" He asked, curious to learn more about that planet.

Milana leaned back on her hands, letting out a breath, "Wasn't up to speed with Coruscant, last I checked, the social development between the humans truly suck." she then let out an indigenous laugh as she remembered something, "Have I forgot to mention that they made alien movies?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"Well it turns out, to them, since intergalactic space travel and UFOs are fiction for them to do as they please with from alien abduction, to anal probing." she said the last part in disgust.

The door slid open without warning to reveal Anakin with a 'what the hell' look, "Do they REALLY think that we do that?" He stepped into the room, "Alien abduction I understand, but anal probing...do I look like someone that does that?" he asked, obviously offended and disgusted by how Earth portrays aliens.

"I'd rather not say." Milana smiled, answering without hesitation, earning a glare from Anakin & a snicker from at his friend's expense.

Obi-wan coughed to disguise his laughter, "Did you need something, Anakin?" he said smirking in amusement.

Anakin stopped glaring and answered his former master, "Yeah, we're approaching the coordinates as we speak." He turned to Milana, "Were you able to catch a glimpse of your daughter?"

Milana sighed sadly, looking down on the ground, "Not even a shadow." she said, "Even if I look for her, she will not want anything to do with me."

Anakin asked, sitting at the end of her bed, "How do you know that?"

"She's a teenager now, she's at an age where she doesn't want to be in the company of a parent as much when she was younger. She won't need me." Milana said sadly, knowing that she missed sixteen important years of her baby's life.

Anakin felt her pain, so he decided to give her some help, "I might not get along with you at times, but you're wrong on that one."

Milana looked at Anakin, silently telling him to continue, "Speaking as the only Jedi that spent the first ten years of his life with his Mother, I knew I always needed her, even after I was free from slavery and became a padawan, I never stopped needing my Mother." His heart clenched painfully as he thought of his Mother, "The fact that she would willingly allow me to part from her, proved that she wanted me to have a better life. The fact that she lived was enough for me to go on & keep fighting for what is right. The only regret that I have, is that I never got the chance to tell her how much I missed her, how much she meant to me before she died." His eyes watered, "She helped me live, & I didn't repay her. No child will ever stop needing their parent."

Milana was somewhat able to understand this boy, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is no doubt she became a wonderful Mother, and no doubt that she raised a son that any Mother would be proud of despite the many rules he breaks for the ones he loves." she then shook her head, "But there's one difference between her and me, she didn't send you to a world that is unequal and prejudice against it's own people. I chose what I deemed to be the lesser of two evils for her to grow up in."

"You did it for the right reasons, you are protecting her." Anakin said, giving her support.

"What good that did...now we are getting closer to Earth, in a war ship filled with troopers and Jedi from different alien races, ready to land on a planet whose humans are _already_ distasteful and hateful towards anything that doesn't look or think like them." she said with anger, not liking the fact that they had to bring war to another planet.

"We're making it up as we go along." Anakin said.

Milana can only tolerate such optimism to a degree, "Obi-wan, I know that he's the chosen one, but optimism doesn't go well for me in situations like this." she said, turning to Obi-wan who remained at the window.

Obi-wan sighed, "It's one of the main reasons why I'm, sort of, alive."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan, obviously offended while Milana chuckled lightly before stopping when she looked out the window, she got up & walked to the window as Anakin followed & Obi-wan turned to see what Milana saw & gasped.

Obi-wan started, "Is that-" "-Earth?" Anakin finished, both Jedi in awe by the beautiful planet.

Milana nodded, a feeling of anticipation and fear "Yeah, welcome to the Blue Planet."

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this little insight on their odd friendship. Review, Favor and Follow if you like this story._**


	6. Chapter 6

Milana straightened out her Earth clothes as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to make sure she appeared normal in a crowd.

Her outfit consisted of a cream colored cardigan button sweater over a light blue T-shirt, skinny jeans and brown knee high boots and finally, her long hair in a low ponytail. All in all, she looked like your average ordinary everyday woman.

Once she was satisfied with how she looks, she grabbed her black leather shoulder bag and walked out of her room and down the halls of the Jedi cruiser, ignoring the looks she got because of her outfit.

Arriving at the meeting room, she saw the Jedi present: Obi-wan, Anakin, Mace, Ki Adi, Kit, Plo and Yoda. Obi-wan turned to her and did a double take on her modest style of fashion, "What _are_ you wearing?" he asked as Milana approached.

Milana narrowed her eyes at her bearded friend, "Did you think I was going to Earth in my Coruscant attire? I'd stick out like a Gungan on dry land." she said critically as she stopped in front of the table they gathered around.

Obi-wan nodded in understanding, "I'm just observing, you don't usually where anything that isn't dark."

Milana pursed her lips, "I'll take that as a compliment." she turned to the elder Jedi present, "You needed to speak to me about something?" she asked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Mace answered, "Yes, we need to know if you are able to track her yet." he explained with his hands behind his back.

Milana didn't have the answer for that, "I'm afraid not, Master Windu. Everytime I try to catch a glimpse of her, all I am able to draw is a blank. It's as though I'm being blocked and I have no way of of getting further unless I can actually meet her." she explained her dilemma to the Jedi who listened intently. "Before anyone says anything else, yes I am going down there to begin my search." she added, waiting for their reaction.

Yoda had a contemplative look on his elderly face, "Hmm, begin your search, you must. But take someone with you, you should." he advised the near-century old woman who nodded before looking at Obi-wan and Anakin who stood next to each other.

Making a quick logical decision, "Obi-wan, should join me on this expedition?" she said.

Obi-wan's eyes widened a little, "Me?" he asked, not really fond of visiting the planet she described to them early on when this journey began.

Milana nodded, "Yes, you're human, and plain ordinary enough to blend in." she explained, subtly insulting him as Kit, Anakin and Yoda snickered.

Obi-wan replied sarcastically, "Thank you." he said before turning to his snickering ex-padawan with a sharp look, making Anakin go silent and take on a serious face.

Milana smirked, "Right, since you're coming with me, there's something we need to do first." she said looking at the Jedi robes he's currently wearing.

* * *

Milana stood beside her ship, the very same one that she birthed her daughter in and carried to Earth. She smiled fondly as she remembered the moment she held her newborn daughter in her arms for the very first time after hours of painful labor without any help. Holding her daughter felt like the little one was breathing life into her mother. To have such unconditional love and affection towards the living embodiment of innocence in a single moment where she felt unstoppable made her want to keep her all to herself and run off to another galaxy where Sidious could never touch them. In the end, the unconditional love that drove her to protect her child kept her going, no matter how painful it became having to sacrifice 16 years of their time together.

She leaned her back against the ship as she waited for Obi-wan to finish getting into the Earth clothes she picked out for him. She wanted him to look stupid and goofy, but decided against it for the sake of blending in.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked to her right to see Anakin not far from her, "I've been better." she answered before staring at her ship, "Just can't believe I'm coming back using the same ship I came to Earth in. It's kinda poetical actually." she smiled before looking back at the young Jedi knight who chuckled a little.

"Why are you here with me, don't have glowing, pregnant, drop dead gorgeous wife to attend to and entertain?" Milana asked pointing at Anakin, wondering where Padme is.

Anakin smiled, looking down with a slight blush when she mentioned his wife, "She's resting in our room."

She quickly said, "I don't need to know the details on what you two do in the bedroom."

Anakin blushed deeply at the implication as he held up his hands, "It's not like that, it's just that the pregnancy tires her out more than politics these days." he explained hastily.

Milana smirked amusedly at him, "You realize I was teasing you, right?" she said crossing her arms.

Anakin gave her a deadpan look, "Oh."

Milana chuckled at his answer before quieting down, "So what did you come here for?"

Anakin composed himself and stayed quiet for a few moments to think of an explanation before answering, "I never got a chance to thank you for stopping me that day. Had you not interfered the future that you foresaw might've come true, and I would be the one to blame for the destruction." He shook his head at himself, "I wish I saw through his deception, maybe if I had put my fears aside he wouldn't have gotten away and-"

He was stopped by Milana's hand that were placed on his shoulder as she stood in front of him and gave him an understanding look, "The future isn't _always_ certain, young Skywalker. No one can anticipate everything that comes and goes." She pointed a finger at his face and sternly said, "You may screw up here and there, but you always own up to your mistakes. That's one of the greatest qualities you possess as a Jedi, and even better as a husband and father." Anakin's eyes shined as she praised him. "I don't know what the council will decide after the Sith Lord is over and done with, but you best be prepared for what might happen should the council decide to take away your Jedi status." His heart jumped at that, "I know that being a Jedi has given you the best life filled with adventures anyone could dream of, but Padme is your first priority between the two. So whether you stay a Jedi or not, you'll still have the better than best thing that has ever happened to you." His heart soared at the wisdom she is giving to him. She's right, Padme _is_ the best person he could ever be with.

Milana decided to give him one last piece of advice, "Remember, you may be a crappy Jedi that has broken _every_ rule in the book," she exaggerated 'every' as Anakin looked offended, "but that doesn't make you a crappy husband. You still have your other talents with ships and droids, so let that be your fall back should things start to go downhill for you." Anakin nodded, contemplating the alternatives she mentioned, "You know how to fight and do what's right, that's all that should matter at this point in your life." Milana placed her hands on her hips, "You're a good husband, and there's no doubt that you will be a wonderful father. Remember, there's not a lot of ways to be the perfect parent...but there is a damn million ways to be a good one." she crossed her arms in front of her, "Don't blow it." she said lastly, finishing her speech to him.

Anakin smiled at this woman who has given him the best kind of wisdom he never thought he could get from anyone at this milestone in his life. Nodding his head to her, "That is probably the most valuable advise anyone here can give me." he commented, making Milana chuckle in response, "Someone has to." she said as they both laughed.

"Good to see you two having a great time."

They both turned to see Obi-wan walking towards them in his Earth disguise that consisted of a white polo shirt underneath a navy blue dress jacket with matching trousers and black dress shoes. His hair combed back instead of it's usual to the side.

Anakin was fighting off a smile at how his former master looks while Milana nodded in approval. Obi-wan came to stand beside the both of them, sensing Anakin's smugness he gave him a stern look, "Not. A. Word." he said slowly in warning as Anakin finally smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

Milana decided it was time to get the show on the road, clapping her hands together once, "Okay, you and I look ordinary enough. Time to hit the road." she said, pointing at the ship before walking toward the ramp leading inside the ship with Obi-wan following close behind.

Standing at the entrance of the ship, she pressed the button that closes the ramp. As the ramp rose to close, she turned to Anakin who stood a good feet away from the ship, "Remember what I told you, kid." Milana said as the ramp continued to rise.

Anakin nodded, raising his hand in farewell and luck, "Don't worry, I won't, Grandma." he said smirking, knowing it would annoy her.

True enough, she held a look of irritation, "'Grandma?' Oh, you're going to pay for that when we get back." she vowed, pointing a finger at him in warning as he continued to wave goodbye as the ramp finally closed.

Turning away from the closed entrance, she and Obi-wan made their way to the control center where they sat down with Milana grumbling under her breath, "'Grandma,' puh. Wait until I get my hands on you, then you'll be sorry." She grumbled to herself as she made the ship come to life.

As soon as the spacecraft lifted off the ground, Milana and Obi-wan flew off into space and around Earth's orbit. Milana pulled up a holographic map of Earth, typing in the navigation in order to begin their search.

"Milana, where are we starting our search if you don't know where your daughter is?" Obi-wan asked, looking at the various maps and locations Milana pulled up as she scanned the maps with determination before answering, "We're gonna be visiting an old friend. See if he can help us in our search." she said as she found the location she last visited 30 years prior.

Milana breathed, "Here goes nothing." She said before she directed the ship towards the coordinates as needed.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for taking so long, I needed to create a transition before they come to Earth.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, fav, follow and review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's** __**Note: I revised the last part of chapter 6 because it didn't fit in with what I wanted for this story. So I needed to move things along to get to where we all need to be. Also, I'm very sorry for taking over a year to post this chapter. I FINALLY got my inspiration back and I hope this makes you happy.**_

* * *

Making sure the cloaking shield was activated as they made their descent, Milana couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that rose within her when she saw the mansion. "Feels like only yesterday since I've seen this place." she said as she carefully landed on the outskirts in order not to draw attention.

"Welcome to Earth." Milana said as she got up from the pilot's seat before making her way towards the ramp doors with Obi-wan following her. "How long did you say it's been since your 'change the past' mission?" he asked as the ramp lowered before they stepped off.

"30 years, my friend." Milana answered as she stepped onto Earth soil for the first time in 16 years. Breathing in the clear air, she walked towards the mansion in calm strides as Obi-wan walked beside her.

"Are you sure he can help find your daughter?" Obi-wan couldn't help but ask as they steadily got closer.

"He has to, Obi-wan. He's the world's most powerful telepath on this planet. He's our only hope." Milana said, not wanting to raise her hopes too high if it's all for nothing before she sensed someone up ahead. Obi-wan sensed it too, keeping his guard up as they got closer to the mansion, the front entrance coming into view along with three individuals standing in front of said entrance.

The first person they identified was a beautiful woman with brown skin and shocking white hair, the second was a man who stood in the middle wearing dark red sunglasses on his serious face, and the third one was also a woman with red hair and green eyes. All three of them stood in front of the Jedi and former Sith Apprentice with their guard up as Milana and Obi-wan get closer before stopping a good distance from them.

Silence hung in the air before Milana broke it, "Forgive my sudden arrival, but I wish to speak with Headmaster Charles Xavier. It is a matter of great importance...and of life and death." she said, looking directly into their eyes as she spoke.

The redhead smiled suddenly, "Milana Doran." she said, making the woman in question and Obi-wan widen their eyes in surprise before she continued, "The professor sensed you before you landed. He sent us to be your welcoming committee." she added as her two comrades smiled at the two before stepping aside for them to enter.

Milana stepped forward to follow the redhead as the five of them entered the vicinity, "We apologize for intruding on your home, we didn't know where else to go for help." Obi-wan said as he and Milana followed the redhead who nodded at him, "That's quite alright Kenobi, this is quite a surprise for our daily lives here."

"You're a telepath." Milana stated, figuring out this woman's ability when she brushed her conscience with theirs.

The redhead chuckled, "So are you. My name is Jean Grey, I'm the doctor of this school as well as a teacher." Jean introduced herself before gesturing to her comrades, "They are Ororo Munroe," the white haired beauty nodded, "and Scott Summers." sunglasses nodded as well.

"It's lovely to meet you all. As you already know, I'm Milana Doran and he's Obi-wan Kenobi." Milana introduced themselves as well, "It's wonderful to meet you, although I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"And what is your circumstances?" Ororo asked as they entered the mansion and walked down the hallway towards the Headmaster's classroom.

"I believe it is better if we discuss it with your Headmaster present." Obi-wan said as they approached the room where the Professor was located before Jean opened the door and led everyone inside. Milana stared at the old man, forgetting how time affects humans and regular mutants while she remained the same. The last time she saw him, he was a young man who was fighting for the sake of humanity, but now, he is a wise elder teaching his students to continue his work.

Xavier smiled when he saw his old friend, how time never affected her, "It has been a long time...old friend." he said as Milana laughed, "You look well. What happened to your hair?" she asked, realizing that he is now bald.

Xavier chuckled as he wheeled himself around his desk to approach her before holding his hand out, which she shook, "It's good to see you again. We have a lot of catching up to do." he said as she nodded, "Indeed we do. But I wish that was all I came here for." she said releasing his hand before introducing her companion, "This is Obi-wan Kenobi, as you can probably tell, he's not from this planet either. We came here seeking your help to find someone." she explained, urgency written on her face.

"Who are you looking for?" Xavier asked before she answered, "Let me start from the beginning...no, there's too much to explain. I'll give you the summary; 16 years ago, I left my newborn daughter here on this planet to protect her from my former Master, Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who seeks to control the galaxy, and now he's looking for my daughter to use as a weapon and if I don't find her before her does, everyone will die." she said this all in one breath as Xavier and his comrades stared at her in disbelief.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Scott requested, not sure if he caught that right, earning him an exasperated sigh from Milana, impatient seeing how she wants to find her daughter as soon as possible.

"Why don't you sit down?" Xavier offer as he maneuvered his wheelchair so that he was facing them on the sofa inside his office. With Milana and Obi-wan seated, Xavier began, "You need my help to find your daughter. Is that it?" Milana nodded, "Yes, I need to find her before he does...before he destroys her life the way he did mine. I have help from Obi-wan and his people because they have a mission to destroy the Sith Lord and protect the galaxy." she explained, her hand clasped together as she thought of the inevitable fight between the Sith Lord and those who oppose him.

"I know we just met and everything, but who exactly are you guys and what does this Shit Lord want with your daughter?" Scott asked, trying to get a grasp over what was happening and figure out what to do in order to protect everyone.

Milana snorted out a laugh at his mispronunciation of the title, "'Sith' Lord, my friend. Although you're not far off, that sick twisted son of a bitch really is full of shit." she said with a smirk as she struggled to compose herself with Obi-wan smiling into his sleeve before he composed himself to answer his question, "To answer you question Mr. Summers, I'm part of an ancient Jedi order that serves the Light Side of the Force to keep peace in the galaxy. We've been around for a thousand years as protectors, and we'll be here for another thousand years once Darth Sidious is vanquished and balance is restored to the galaxy." Obi-wan explained, watching as Scott absorbed this information before nodding, impressed by the Jedi before him.

Milana answered his second question, "He's after my daughter because I stopped him from turning a very powerful Jedi into his apprentice. Since he couldn't have a powerful Jedi as his weapon, he's targeting my baby girl. Now if I don't find her first, he's going to turn her into a monster and all that the Jedi have fought for would've been for nothing." she turned back to Xavier, " _Can_ you help me?" she asked, begging him to find her daughter before it's too late.

Before Xavier could answer, heavy footsteps approached the door at a fast pace, making Milana tense up, ready to attack as the doors burst open to reveal a feral looking man breathing heavily as he scanned the room until his eyes landed on Milana. "Knew I recognized that smell." he said, not taking his eyes off of a stunned Milana who stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God..." She breathed out as she stood up, "...Logan?"

* * *

 _ **I needed to stop here to build anticipation for the Mother/Daughter reunion in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Hopefully I can update again soon.**_


End file.
